


Commander Crush

by thedezgyrl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Crush, Erotic, F/M, First Time, Love, Manga, Mirwin, Passion, Romance, Sweet, slow story build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out innocently enough. Just being a crush. There is nothing wrong with having them, every one has one at some point, and Mikasa's...Well, it was no exception. If anything it was just unexpected who it wound up being. But she kept it to herself as she went about her daily life. Not ever once dreaming that it would ever amount to anything.</p><p>But somehow it had. Somehow she had gone from admiring from afar...to admiring...Erwin in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Besides the typical SNK pairings including LeviXEren. My favorites are ErwinxMikasa - they are my number one ship out of all of them. But there is next to none fanfic/one shots about them together. Exclusively. They are always in a three way of some sort. Which is fine. But it doesn't help to float my ship. 
> 
> So what better way to remedy that besides writing one of my own?

"Are you just going to continue to gawk?" Hange asked wryly snapping Mikasa out of her gaze. The brunette was leaning over her shoulder as she picked something up off of the table. It was an apple from the basket. Once she stood erect she readjusted her glasses on her face.

A few tables over Mikasa had been looking at Erwin sitting with Levi and a few of the other squad leaders. They had maps out and were discussing strategies over dinner. Which was a common occurrence. Mikasa had watched as the Commander's chin tightened, eyebrows furrowing in stern concentration...the way his lips would purse....Mikasa becoming absorbed again.

The bench seat next to her shook as the eccentric scout sat down. Hange's back to the table and her legs crossed. A foot on the floor. As she pulled out a pocket knife to skin the apple.  
"I guess you are then." Hange murmured to no one in particular. But then sighed and turned herself around erratically to sit properly next to Mikasa. "You really like him, huh?"

"Hm?" Mikasa asked her still only half listening. "Like who?" She asked trying to seem nonchalant. As if the man's eyes didn't seem to flare with intensity, how his smile didn't make her stomach flutter, or how his voice didn't play like a song in her head. Doing anything at all to play this off. As she watched them gathering their things, roll the maps up, and go their separate ways.

"Oh ho ho." Hange chuckled as she moved on to dissecting the apple into slices. A piece at a time."We are going to go that route, eh? I see." She smirked.

"You see what?" Levi looked at her rather annoyed. Neither of them had noticed him approaching the table. Then again you couldn't really blame them. That would be like asking to find a rabbit in tall grass. 

Hange had to cover her mouth with the back of her hand, as she continued chewing, "How Mikasa is on her monthly and that just doesn't go well with white pants. What we can do to..."

Levi's eyebrows raised before he held up a hand for her to stop. A look of disgust etching it's way across his usually bored features. "Just no. I don't give a damn to know. Never mind I asked." Then he ran a hand through his hair. "I just came over here because Erwin asked me to. He wants Mikasa's advice on a few things in our strategies."

If Mikasa didn't give off any inkling before that she was holding her breath. She did so now. As she looked into the bored face of Levi and the flushing face of Hange.

"Umm..yeah. Sure..when?" Smooth Mikasa. Really smooth. She chastised herself and offered up a half smile. Ignoring the near inaudible snicker coming from beside her.

"Now. If you wouldn't mind. It will just be the three of us." Levi said giving Hange a look as if to finalize it. That she wasn't invited. "But would you please hurry Ackerman. I fucking hate dawdlers." And there it was. The man could not have a conversation without adding some color to it. 

She was about to empty her tray, when Hange intervened saying she would handle it, and shooing her off before giving her a wink of encouragement. Along with a thumbs up. Mikasa thankful Levi was already about face. Quickly heading toward the way they needed to go. Otherwise she would have been mortified.

Mikasa walked with Levi in silence. A few times she had tried to make idle chit chat with him in the past. But he seemed thoroughly uninterested. Always preferring to tune her out until she became quiet with embarrassment.

It wasn't long before they reached the door to Erwin's quarters. Levi knocked once, a loud, resounding thud with his fist. 

"Come in Heichou." Erwin's voice said in response. Already knowing from that sound alone who it was. Levi opened the door, waiting for her to enter ahead of him, before closing it.

Erwin sat in his overstuffed leather chair, a leg masculinely overlapping the other, both of his hands laying calmly on his lap. Mikasa found it impossible to breathe. She was practically alone with Commander Erwin! Aside from Levi occupying the room as well.But she kept her outer appearance as composed as possible. Erwin smiled at her and mentally she lost it. "Ackerman. It is always good to see you." His voice was smooth. Pronounced.

Mikasa saluted him as she was spoken to. But he waved her off. "The reason for our meeting may seem formal, but I assure you it is far from it. Just relax and take a seat Ackerman." The commander waved his hand at the chair in front of his desk. 

Levi had already taken to precariously fitting himself on the windowsill. One leg along the ledge of the sill. The other one bent in an 'A' shape next to it. He looked out of it. As if it held something more intriguing. So as not to seem rude or slow to respond to an order. Mikasa took the seat offered to her.

Another smile came from the Commander and the poor girl's insides had practically become putty. If only the man knew how she felt. What she didn't know was even though her face remained a mirror of indifference. The skin around the tips of her ears flushed pink. Erwin finding this amusing, but not saying a word as he continued on. 

"The strategies I would like to discuss involve Eren. I would like to ask him myself. Yet I would like to make sure what I am asking is something he can handle. Instead of him blindly agreeing to it just to appease me. As he usually would. Does this make sense?" The Commander asked her. Giving her a warm look along with another grin. Noticing how every time he did so those spots of pink would flash. Levi seeing it too out of his peripheral. But acting as if he were busy being blaise. 

"Yes. I believe that I do." She said dipping her head in acknowledgement. "And what specifically are you wanting to know?"

The commander shifted his crossed leg to settle next to his other before standing. Then strode over to her. Where he took the top of the back of his chair in his grip, tilted it slightly, and moved it to face the desk. Mikasa could feel her inside becoming jelly. Her breath freezing like ice in her throat. Not knowing how to react to that. So she just swallowed. Deciding to go with it. 

Soon Erwin was leaning over her from behind the chair, his broad shoulders stretching as he unfurled a map - beginning to name off points as he went, where Eren would be, what they expected him to do. Mikasa heard none of it. She heard his voice. Sure. Yet did not comprehend a thing. All she could concentrate on was the heat coming from him. The way he smelled. She imagined how his muscles were stretching and contracting under his clothes as he maintained that position. It was maddening. 

But not as maddening when he leaned in and asked her, "Did you get all that?" The hairs on the back of her neck raised from his proximity. 

"Uh huh. I sure did. I think that all of that will be fine." She said trying to bluff her way through being distracted. Pretending she had been fully a part of the conversation.

"Funny. I don't think you did." Erwin whispered tentatively in her ear. Making sure to accentuate every word with a breath of warm air. Mikasa could not fight the shiver of desire that went through her at that. "I even asked you what you thought of Levi's height. Yet no response. Not even you giving me a shocked expression."

Mikasa could feel her throat becoming dry.

"What were you thinking about?" Erwin asked her making his voice thicker. More alluring on purpose. 

"I-I I'm sorry commander. I just haven't been feeling well. Maybe you could please go over everything one more time?" Mikasa asked him trying to stay relaxed.

"Is it your monthly?" Levi asked her with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"Not that it is any of your concern corporal, but yes, yes it is." She managed to get out. 

"In that case. Let me repeat myself and then you are free to be dismissed." Erwin told her calmly but she swore there was a smirk in it. 

Erwin went over the plans once more. This time Mikasa gave her full attention. Once all of the details were figured out. Erwin dismissed her as promised. Mikasa made sure to leave like a proper scout, but she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Levi dropped out of the window, running a hand through his hair as he strode to the door, gripping the handle, "You know Ackerman has it for you bad, right?"

The commander chuckled as he sat back down in his leather chair unphased, "They don't call me a keen observer for nothing. I have known for quite a while now."

"Well. If anything comes of this. I would keep it under wraps. Or else you could have your fucking goose cooked." Levi told him with an impassive expression.

"Just get out of here already Heichou." Erwin told him, putting an end to their discussion. Watching as the corporal slipped out the door, shutting it behind him.

In the next few weeks that passed nothing worthy of incident happened. But that was also due to putting those strategies she had went over with Erwin to use. They left the encampment at dawn and were coming back well into the night. There wasn't room for much else. The only things left to think of were surviving, caring for the wounded, and mourning the dead. Not necessarily in that order. Now and then she could get a brief respite to steal a glance at Erwin. Who still even after that moment in his office. Paid her little to no attention. Which she found comfort in. Yet it infuriated her at the same time.

He knew. After that night. He knew. Erwin was many things, but stupid that man was not. The commander knew that she liked him. But he still could not fathom the depth to which she did. Either he didn't reciprocate and had been toying with her. Or he did. Just putting getting around to those feelings off. The anxiety of wondering which it could possibly be. Ate at her. 

After a few days of down time. Mikasa had decided to run some laps to burn off her pent up energy. As well as her frustration to her dilemma and thinking over what she could do. But she couldn't settle on an option. She never could. They could all die tomorrow. She would still be partially content taking her feelings to the grave. It meant not making things awkward. It meant not being rejected.

When she bumped into Erwin as he came running the opposite direction. Apparently he had the same idea she had and had taken to running some laps. As she stared up at him. She wished that she wouldn't have. Sweat gleamed on him like diamonds in the setting sun, his shirt stuck to him, and his breathing caused his chest to heave in the most distinctive way. 

"Ackerman." He rasped as he bent forward to help her up. Offering her his hand. She took it. With one fluid motion she was on her feet. The commander stepped back to look her over. Make sure she wasn't hurt. 

Mikasa wasn't in her usual outfit. She was wearing her boots with a pair of shorts, a form fitting shirt, and her scarf was tied around her waist like a sash instead of about her neck. The girl was dedicated. She refused to go anywhere without the red cloth. Even if it meant incorporating it some other way into her outfit.

"Are you okay? I didn't see you there. You aren't usually out here for this sort of activity." Erwin told her. Still inspecting her.

How did he know that? Unless he took the time to notice. 

"I swear. I am fine commander." She said trying to wave off his concern. A bit flustered that he would know such a thing about her.

"You can call me Erwin. Mikasa. But only in private. Such as this." Erwin said as he gauged her expression.

Mikasa's face flushed involuntarily. Starting to feel uncomfortably flustered. 

"Thank you for your concern. I should really head back and shower." She told him then proceeded to walk off. But Erwin caught her arm and she felt the pull in her shoulder. Mikasa turned around to meet his gaze. There was something in his eyes.

"I know." He said simply watching as her eyebrows furrowed. Her lips pouting trying to process what was coming next. "I know that you like me. I have known for awhile. Usually how straight forward you are. I expected to get a confession by now." 

Mikasa couldn't think of a coherent thing to say to that. Her head and ears were ringing too much to do so. Because her heart was beating so fast. All she could manage to think is, "Is this really happening?"

Not knowing that she had spoken her thoughts aloud to Erwin. Erwin whom she liked. Erwin who was telling her that he knew. But where was this going? 

Where indeed.

"Yes. This is really happening." The commander's head cocking to give her a grin that said 'silly girl'. Erwin still holding her wrist used it to bring her closer to him. Where he leaned so he could whisper in her ear, "Now the next question is. What do we do, if I like you as well?" The color drained from her face and she could feel her belly flip. 

"K-kiss me.." She said shakily. Erwin more than obliged her as his lips brushed against hers teasingly. Before gently pressing against them. Feeling her sigh as he did so.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa still could not believe that she was in a relationship. A relationship with commander Erwin. Not a whole lot of people knew. Erwin liked it that way and so did she. Among those who knew- Levi, Hange, Eren, and Armin. Those were the only people who needed to know.

"So have you and Ackerman done the dirty deed yet?" Levi asked of the commander as they made their rounds. The corporal really didn't care, but it was a way to make small talk. A way to get under Erwin's skin. Attempt to anyway. 

"Not that it is any of your business Heichou. But to answer your question..." Erwin smirking and letting his words hang there a moment. Until Levi gave him a look as to say 'Yeah?'. "No. We have not."

Levi stopped mid stride trying to process what he had just heard. The two of them had been meeting in private for quite some time. Sometimes he could hear Mikasa giggling from Erwin's quarters in passing. But they still haven't...

"Unlike you Heichou. I prefer being a gentleman and waiting for her to be ready." Erwin said as he began walking again. "Poor Eren must have been blind sided."

A snort of derision came from the corporal. As he shook his head flinging the insult away, as if it were nothing to him. Then his eyes went half lidded in thought. "Ackerman's a virgin isn't she?"

The commander decided not to answer that. Allowing the silence to answer it for him. But Levi was right. Mikasa Ackerman was indeed a virgin. It wasn't that she wasn't ready. They had played around. Erwin just wanted to make sure that it was something she could live with. Once those lines were crossed - there was no turning back.

It would cause emotions to flourish even more strongly. The commander wasn't quite sure she was ready, for that type of responsibility. But he could not ignore the ever growing lust towards her.

The way her face would flush deeper with each kiss. Mikasa's soft skin growing heated under his caresses. Her moans increasing in volume from every seeking touch. 

"Heichou. I need you to organize my files. They have grown in rather sloppy order even for me." Erwin told him casually. "I will come see how you're getting along in a bit." 

The corporal smirked knowing full too well what Erwin was actually going to do. Or whom he would be spending his time with. "Uh huh. Just go get your rocks off already, you dirty old man."

Erwin chuckling under his breath, shaking his head, as he turned away from him. Going to seek out Mikasa.

Mikasa had been sitting with Eren and Armin outside under the shade of a tree. All three of their backs against the building of the encampment. Mikasa sat in the middle as Eren was on her left and Armin was to her right. They listened as Armin prattled on about his work with Hange.

It was cute Mikasa thought to herself as she smiled at the blond. Armin had finally found someone he could share his knowledge with and she understood him completely. Mikasa knew as well that Hange fully reciprocated towards Armin. Which the whole camp now knew, when she kissed him in the pub the other night.

Armin had been rendered absolutely speechless and did not know what to do with himself when Hange pulled away. The brunette just laughed nuzzling her nose to his before kissing him again. The shade of red his face bore could put a beet to shame. Yet now he just seemed to glow with enthusiasm when her name came from him.

Mikasa looked to Eren and gave him a warm affectionate smile. He too had found someone - Levi. Which had shocked their whole group at first. Except for Hange and Erwin for some reason. As if they were use to this sort of behavior from him. Or just learned to cope with it when he did something odd. Not that him loving Eren was strange. 

It was him loving anyone at all that was strange. But even though he acted impartial towards Eren in public. Behind closed doors and with trusted peers. It was a totally different story to tell.

"How have things been with Erwin?" Armin asked her, a bit of a flush to his cheeks. 

"They have been good. Not much has changed. We have been spending the evenings together more with all of this down time. Every now and then Levi stops by to go over things." Mikasa told the both of them as she picked at a blade of grass. Something she did often when talking about her relationship with the commander. 

It wasn't that she didn't like talking about it. It was rather nice to do so with people she trusted. Just that it was still so surreal - to go from keeping it a secret so long, that she liked him. All the way to him confessing to her during her jog.

"So..you two have reached that point then?" Eren asked her as he nudged her. Watching her skin turn pink before fading into a small smile. 

"No. He wants to wait a bit more. I am wondering if he will keep this up forever." She giggled jokingly. "What was your first time like with Levi?"

It was Eren's turn to laugh, as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "It was kind of scary to be honest. Levi is something else." Then he jumped to the corporal's defense. "It wasn't like he coerced or forced me too. No. Nothing like that." Eren continued to rub his head. "Just that he didn't leave room for hesitancy." 

When Eren finished speaking and relaxing back to his usual self. They both noticed Armin looking in a direction away from them. Armin's ears were inflamed and a bright crimson.

"No way." Eren's mouth had to work just to get those two words out. Being followed up by, "You and Hange? Really? Wha--"

Before Eren could finish babbling, Armin cut in, his head turning to look down at his knees, "It was later that night after leaving the pub. I walked Hange to her quarter's...and things just happened. I was an idiot through it all. A nervous wreck. I am surprised we even finished. Or that..." His meek voice trailed off.

"Or what?" Mikasa asked fully interested as well.

"That we have done it a few times after that." Armin said quickly in a rushed voice.

"But she only kissed you no more than two days ago." Mikasa said though it was more of a question.

This time Armin rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well Hange is something else..."

All three of them shared a chuckle. Half of it sounding awkward and the other half amused. 

Mikasa was just about to ask both of them how she could convince Erwin to reach that point, when she saw him approaching their group, "Mikasa." The commander said acknowledging her only in the fashion he used privately. Knowing that both of the male scouts posed no threat to his relationship. 

"Erwin." She smiled at him and took his hand as he helped her up. An arm going around her waist as he placed her to his side. "Eren. Armin." He nodded to them. The boy's gave him a partial salute over their chest. Erwin had told them many times in a casual setting they didn't have to, but it seemed disrespectful not to show some sort of fealty. 

Erwin looked down at Mikasa as he held her close, "I was wondering if you would like to spend the afternoon with me? If not, I can return you to your friends, and see you later this evening." 

Mikasa looked to Eren and Armin who just smiled at her and told her it was fine, that she should go. So Mikasa looked up at Erwin and smiled, "That will be fine. What did you have in mind?"

The commander turned her around with his hand still about her waist and began walking off before he spoke. Once they reached a populated area he kissed the top of her head and released his casual hold on her body. "I just thought that we could spend some time together. Get to know each other a little more."

Mikasa blinked for a moment trying to understand. They had been dating for a few weeks now and had discussed almost everything there was to discuss. Nothing was off limits - from their childhoods up until her joining the Scout Regiment. 

Then he gave her a soft look as they reached the hall leading to his quarter's. Finally what he had said making some sort of sense. Mikasa's body doing much of the comprehension for her. When it heated up and began aching for something she longed to experience.

"We don't have to you know." Erwin said holding onto his room's door handle, his other hand still holding the key he had just used to unlock it, still in it's slot. 

Mikasa didn't want to use words. She was afraid she couldn't. Instead making a fool of herself with verbal jibber. She didn't want that, didn't want to ruin such a nearly perfect moment. Instead she slowly walked towards him and grabbed his jacket lapels, pulling him into a kiss. 

Erwin could feel her body shake slightly with nerves and her breath between kisses was unsure. But he pulled away momentarily to open the door and ushered her inside. Where he closed and locked it. 

"What about if something comes up? It's still day time and active duty." She asked him as he took off his jacket, followed by his shirt, placing them on his writing desk. 

"Levi has all of that handled." Erwin said smirking at his earlier conversation with Heichou. Knowing that the other would cover for him. Especially with him knowing what was going on. 

The girl's face flushed as he walked towards her and she let out a gasp of surprise when he took her jacket off, then her shirt as he kissed her. Mikasa's head began feeling flooded with wanting. 

In a smooth motion Erwin picked her up level with his hips, where she wrapped her legs around him, and they continued making out. Their breathing becoming ragged, lips burning with small nips, and tongues twisting together. The commander walking with her into his bedroom. Where he sat her on his bed, removing her bra - his mouth going straight for a nipple as he leaned her back.

Mikasa moaned at the sensation of his tongue rounding her fully erect nipple, she could feel his arms move underneath her back as if in a hug. Using this embrace to move her and position her more comfortably on the mattress. Then he kissed across her chest and gave her other nipple equal attention.

She moaned a bit and wrapped an arm around his neck grabbing his hair. Her other hand doing the same as well, but her palm partially touching the side of his face as she did so. Erwin groaned from his hair being tugged. His chiseled chest sliding down between her legs as his mouth kissed a trail to her belly.

Erwin unbuckled her belt as he kissed her hips, nipping at intervals, just to watch her abdomen contract, breasts lightly bounce from the action - followed by a whimper. The commander's already straining cock pulsing from desire to be unsheathed.

Once her pants along with her underwear were removed and discarded on the floor. The commander quickly removed his own and they too joined hers on the floor.

Mikasa had expected him to move back up once they were both fully naked, but his hot breath on her slit took her by surprise. Mikasa's body quivered in response and her hands instinctively went to gripping his hair. Erwin's tongue flicked out starting from the bottom, opening her folds as he licked between them, tongue slightly dipping in her hole -continuing to move upward. Before reaching her rosie bud. The tip of his tongue circling it rapidly.

There was a whimper followed by a cry of pleasure. Mikasa's legs came up bending into 'A' shapes and opened wider. Inviting Erwin to continue. The commander chuckled and the hot breath made her go wild. Erwin's lips drew back as he placed his teeth gently about her swelling lips. The sensation of them being sweetly bitten made her hips wriggle and she panted. 

Erwin flashed his tongue and began licking, sucking, and swirling it as hard and fast as he possibly could. Occassionally pumping it in and out of her. The taste of her wetness making him groan. Once she was sopping and her juices coated his face. 

He placed two fingers inside of her, sliding them in carefully, and pulling them out with a deliberately sensual motion. Once her body adjusted to the feeling. The commander's digits quickened their pace and he moved up along her body.

Where there lips reconnected and Mikasa moaned as she tasted herself on his mouth. She could feel her sensitized clit burning and plumping with every movement of his fingers. She could hear the sound they made as they drove in and his knuckles kissed her stretched round skin. It wasn't long before her knees bent inward, toes curling, and her breathing became rapid.

The heat inside her building up and flowing into every part of her body. Her chest rose greeting Erwin's, and as she cried out - she felt herself clench around Erwin's fingers. The heat becoming a dull ache as a gush of wetness covered his fingers. 

Erwin removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth. The commander groaning as he did so. His already swollen cock twitching and leaking precum as he tasted her some more.

Mikasa tried catching her breath, but failed in doing so. As she watched Erwin making her juices look like a delicious feast. She never dreamed that she would witness such a thing.

"Shall we continue?" He breathed haughtily in her ear, almost a growl. While his fingers teased her still tingling clit. Making her squirm. Making her squeal and convulse nearly. 

"Ah~~Mmmm" Her moan turning into a biting of her bottom lip as a small orgasm ran through her. Causing her head to swoon. She had to close her eyes and force herself to concentrate.

"What was that Ackerman I couldn't understand you." Erwin chuckled.

"I want you to fuck me commander. I have been longing for it. Thinking of you wearing my virtue upon your jacket like a badge of honor." Mikasa whimpered as she pulled at his hair, ran her nails down his back. Erwin's muscles tightening from the feeling. 

"A badge of honor, hm?" The tone in his voice sounding resolutely like he was being a domineering leader. Mikasa's face flushed and she nearly lost it. "I like that analogy..."

Erwin kissed her his hand moving down to grab his rock hard cock. Then he guided it before her entrance, continuing to kiss her, pressing the head against her hole, and then pushing in steadily. His lips moved down her chin and to her throat so he could hear her voice as he entered her.

Mikasa felt him sliding into her and her hands bunched up, sticking her nails into his shoulders. Which made him moan from the slight pain. The penetration didn't hurt, but his size was massive. And she struggled to accommodate it.

"Just relax Mikasa..." He groaned in her ear as he moved in deeper and felt her mark give way. She clung tighter to his body and sucked in a breath. Her eyes squeezing shut. She felt every vein and contour of his penis pressing against her tight walls. As he pumped in and out of her -making sure to allow her time to adjust before picking up his speed. 

Once she was in a blissfully dreamy state and no longer winced in pain. Erwin's thrusts become rougher and deeper. She could feel his cock grinding into her sweet spots. Places inside her that she never knew she had. And her legs wrapped about his hips. Trying to draw him in deeper.

"Oh Erwin...Ah! Ah! Oh~~~" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was panting, "More. Please. Harder...Oh!"

Erwin gave a grunt and grabbed her hips tightly as he flipped on his back. Making sure to stay deeply inside her as he did so and while still grasping her delicious curves. He slammed up inside her at a rapid pace. 

Mikasa's breasts bounced so hard that they began to ache in a pleasant sort of way. And she was nearly screaming and crying in ecstasy. Never knowing that someone could make her feel this way. It was agonizing and it was intoxicating.

She saw how Erwin's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth tightened and the way his throat would bulk from his deep groans. The man was magnificent. The commander was a radiant god. Almost how Armin's books described what was known as Vikings. And above all else. He was hers. 

"I am about to come." He managed to get out between grunts, his voice sounding thick, and husky. Once again Mikasa was on her back as Erwin erratically pounded her, driving her shoulders, and back into the bed. 

She was whimpering as she came on his cock hard. This orgasm wasn't like the last two. Or even the small ones he gave her during being coupled. No. This one ripped into the fiber of her being. She had to bite into the pillow. "MmmNnnngh...Ahhh~~"

And a few moments later, Erwin pumped into her three deep times, and quickly pulled out. The commander's seed splashing her all over her belly. It was warm and sticky. He collapsed next to her and panted trying to catch his own breath. When he finally did. He pulled her into a kiss. Not even caring about his mess on her body. 

Mikasa's body felt at peace. As if she had been doing deep relaxing meditation. All of her stress was gone. There was a dull ache in her abdomen from it being her first time, but other than that. She was in absolute nirvana.

"I love you, Mikasa." The commander said as he kissed her sweat drenched brow. "You're so beautiful." Then he whispered in her ear that usual smirk filling it, "Even more so when your calling my name."

Her face flushed instantly. Not only because he had called her beautiful, nor because he mentioned her cries during sex. But he had said that he loved her. This was the first time he had said it. That either of them had.

Mikasa buried her face in his shoulder still stunned and hiding the tears forming in her eyes, "I love you too, Erwin." 

Then he kissed her cheek, "Come, let's get cleaned up." The both of them heading to his private shower.

A few weeks had passed since then as well as more times of her being in Erwin's bed. In his shower. In his office - to Levi's dismay the few times he had wandered in. And making good use of the track field after curfew. 

Even though they tried to keep their affairs private. It wasn't long before other scouts started noticing the difference between body language - between her and Erwin. It was common knowledge about Levi and Eren, Levi becoming more bold and protective over him. And Hange and Armin had been exclusively sealed together when she kissed him. 

It just gave them something new to talk about. But Erwin and Mikasa let them talk. While Levi had fun scaring the shit out of snoopy scouts who tried to wander by Erwin's quarters. Seeing if the rumors were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note for Chapter Two: Let me know how I am doing with this! If you like it and want more, let me know! And I can type up a new chapter to continue their story.
> 
> Not only do I ship Mirwin and Ereri pretty hard, but I ship HanMin (Hange and Armin) pretty fiercely as well. I consider them the SNK Couple Power Houses.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note for 1st Chapter: I know. There was no smutty sex in this chapter that I am known for. Don't get discouraged! I just wanted a slow build up to establish their relationship. It wouldn't feel right to jump to sex with an ending like that. It would be, well, tacky.
> 
> But if you liked it thus far. Then move on to the next chapter. Where we shall get to the fun part, okay? ;)


End file.
